1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system of an open/close part for a vehicle, especially a control system of an open/close part for a vehicle which can prevent a detection error on a foreign object being trapped in the open/close part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an open/close apparatus, which drives an open/close part for a vehicle such as a window glass or a slide shade of a vehicle using a motor, has been utilized for operating an open/close part for a vehicle. An open/close apparatus with a detection means for detecting a foreign object being trapped while an opening or a closing operation is being operated is known.
For example, according to paragraphs 0017 to 0029 and FIG. 1 of Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-169276, an open/close apparatus of a window for a vehicle is disclosed, wherein a detection error on a foreign object being trapped is prevented by determining if trapping occurs taking into consideration an impact applied to the vehicle which is detected using an impact detection means, together with variation of rotation of a motor which drives an open/close part of the vehicle.
Because a detection error may occur in detection on a foreign object being trapped due to an increase in trapping load resulting from an error attributed to car building and caused after the car is used for a long period, even if such a detection means for preventing a detection error on a foreign object being trapped is used, the detection error will be repeated unless the phenomenon that causes the detection error is removed. Especially, because the increase in trapping load resulting from the error attributed to car building and caused after the car is used for a long period may not occur consistently, a detection error on a foreign object being trapped may occur, even after a serviceman concludes that the cause of the detection error is removed from the vehicle which was brought to a service factory of a dealer by a user because of a detection error.
Accordingly, with the drawback of the prior art in view, the present invention provides a control system of an open/close part for a vehicle which can prevent a detection error on a foreign object being trapped, even if the cause is attributed to a phenomenon which does not occur consistently.